GA74TSR512
The planet Gygax-Arneson 74TSR512 (GA74TSR512) was discovered in the late 26th century by a team of astronomers, Gareth Gygax and Dawud Arneson, working on a private observatory owned by the entertainment business tycoon Jedediya Oleksandr Goldnet. GA74TSR512 is an Earth-like planet in an averagely populated solar system with 12 other planets and a yet undocumented amount of moons. It stands in the Goldilocks Zone of its base star Aranis, thus sustaining conditions that allow carbon-based life to develop. GA74TSR512 has a diameter of 25464.7 km, which is almost twice of that of the Earth, a mass 7.98 times bigger than Earth, and its gravity is about 1.95 times that of Earth. (TO BE REVISED) GA74TSR512 rotates eastward/westward, in retrograde/prograde motion. As viewed from the north pole star Aranis, it turns clockwise/counterclockwise. This movement Rotational movement lasts approximately 36 earth hours making a day almost 1.5 times the length of an earth day, and its orbit lasts just short (by earth minutes) of 1680 GA74TSR512 days. The planet has 4 continents - one very large, one large, one medium, and one small, all within the 60 degrees North and the 60 degrees South. The continents make up 90% of the planet's landmass. A small number of islands amount for the rest. The land mass covers about 40% of the planet's surface. GA74TSR512 has 1 moon, with 2 moons of its own, that orbit the planet. GA74TSR512 itself orbits Kaus Occidentalis, a white sun, in an eccentric elliptical orbit. (UNDECIDED) The axial tilt is greater than Earth's axial tilt, allowing extreme seasons and temperature variations. This orbit, axial tilt and rotation gave origin to extreme conditions and extremely large seasons. Surprisingly, complex life hadn't managed to find its way on GA74TSR512 before the arrival of the Ark. --- The history of GA74TSR512 as a life-bearing planet begins when a freak accident involving the Ark, a colonising ship arriving from the Earth in the early 27th century CE, crash-lands on its surface. The accident messed with time on and around the Ark causing the ship to fall back in time five million years. --- Toana, as it's called by most of its inhabitants, The conditions were perfect, however, so all it takes now is time and the right trigger. Once life does find its way here, it would certainly flourish and hopefully give birth to spectacular species. After the Ark accident: The plant-like organisms on this planet are exclusively different types of flowers. They come in all shapes and sizes, some are small and single stemmed like you'd expect to find on Earth. But others are more like bushes, shrubs and even trees. When nutrients are scarce, many organisms have methods of storing those nutrients for times of need. Some have become so specialised in this they can go for very long times without the need of additional food, to then stock up when nutrients are available. However, some species on this planet didn't develop such methods. Instead, they simply take what they need, whenever they need it, from wherever they can. If nutrients aren't available on the ground, it will take them from others, including its own kind. This has occasionally lead to the survival of this species, but the downfall of another. Places where any of the stories occur